


You're the reason

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 BDSM 雙性 懷孕 一堆捏造 慎入
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You're the reason

**Author's Note:**

> Dom ：支配者 Sub ：被支配者

「你叫什麼名字？現在要做什麼？等一下要幹嘛？」

攝影機後坐著的男人看著鏡頭中的青年問到。

「我叫彼得帕克，現在在拍自我介紹，晚一點才要開始正式的拍攝。」

上半身赤裸的青年雙手舉高被鐵鏈吊起，男人看著這一幕突然回想起以前曾看過的基督受難雕像。

「等等要拍的內容是什麼？」

男人調了一下鏡頭，完了之後抬起頭看向青年問到。

「要拍我正式進入SM的世界的過程。」

青年抬起頭望向坐在攝影機後的男人。

「Daddy.」他說「我要忍不住了。」

「不行，你還是得忍住，這樣才是我的乖孩子。」

男人走上前摸著青年赤裸的上半身，從手臂肌肉一路從胸口摸到腹部，再到後面拉開了青年的鬆緊帶褲頭把手伸進去揉捏著他挺翹的臀瓣。

被揉捏臀瓣的青年忍不住的低喘著，身體微微的晃動，屁股主動的抬起希望男人能再更大力一點。

「這麼飢渴的嗎？」

男人輕輕的摸著湊上前的臀瓣，他伸手按了下按鈕讓綁著鐵鏈的長桿下降，等到長桿落在地上時他把青年的姿勢調成四足跪地的姿勢，然後把青年的褲子和裡面的內褲一併脫掉。

「真的很欠揍。」

說完他的手掌就高高的抬起又狠狠的落下，清脆的拍打聲響起，青年白皙的臀瓣上留下了一個鮮紅的掌印，被打的時候青年沒忍住的叫了出聲。

「很痛嗎？」

男人彎下腰伸手將青年的頭抬起，他的手指繞過耳朵跑到青年的耳後，動了幾下手指像是在幫青年撓癢癢似的，青年瞇起了眼睛。

「不痛。」

青年小聲的回著。

「哦？」男人挑了下眉，接著站起身。

一巴掌又狠狠的落了下來，這次比剛才還要來的響亮，青年被打的一個重心不穩，差一點就要整個人跌在地上。

男人拉了下綁在青年腰部的綁帶，把他扯起調回剛才的跪姿。

在調姿勢的過程中男人注意到了一件事。

他伸手摸向青年的下身，碰到挺立的性器時他笑了出聲。

「看來你很喜歡這樣，我說的對嗎？」

眼角略微含淚的青年囁嚅的回答，聲音太小聲了以至於男人沒有聽清。

「大聲一點。」

男人揪著青年的頭髮，貼在他的耳畔輕聲的說。

「喜……喜歡。」青年大聲的回。

「真賤。」

男人開始擼起了青年勃起的陰莖，上下緩慢的擼著，偶爾稍微用點力藉著虎口縮緊刺激著青年的陰莖。

青年嗚咽著屁股不斷的晃動，男人又狠狠的打了下去。

本來就已經快要因為各種刺激和心理暗示到達高潮的青年，在這一巴掌下去之後直接射在男人的手裡。

看著手裡的白濁液體，男人輕聲的笑了起來。

-

彼得其實也搞不太清楚狀況，他本來只是想要來這裡尋求一個Dom的，結果他看見了那個正站在舞台上用著繩子和皮鞭調教人的棕色頭髮的男人。

他好奇的朝舞台前方湊了過去，在戴著面具的男人抬起頭望著台下的觀眾時，彼得發誓，這是他這輩子當中見過最美麗的湖綠色眼眸。

像是著了迷似的，在台上的男人出聲徵求志願者時，彼得很快的舉起了手，後面他就被請了上台。

當他趴在舖著黑色床單的小床上時，男人湊近他的耳畔低聲的和他解釋一會他們將要做些什麼，低沉溫柔的聲音差一點點就要讓彼得在原地勃起了。

彼得完全沒有聽清男人究竟說了些什麼，只是一個勁的猛力點頭。

最後男人伸手揉了下他的頭髮，接著起身拿著道具做了一個標準的預備動作。

木頭板子就這麼的落在屁股上，火辣辣的痛感讓彼得忍不住的叫了出口，休息了大約幾十秒，就在彼得以為動作已經結束的時候，第二下又重重的落了下來。

火辣的疼痛慢慢的消減之後，彼得突然覺得有些不對勁，那緩慢的從身體深處出來的酥麻感讓他的下身不受控制的勃起了。

他不安的蹭了蹭床單。

男人似乎沒有注意到這點，他伸手將彼得壓好，接著又繼續打了好幾下。

雖然沒有被打到射出來，但是彼得要承認，這比他想像中的還要來的刺激還有充滿快感。

-

男人把彼得手腕上的手銬解開，讓他躺倒在地板上。

躺在地板上的彼得看著轉身去取繩子的男人，眼神悄悄的看向彎下腰後抬高的屁股他嚥了口口水，在發現男人將要起身回來時目光又快速的轉移到了別的地方。

繩子從腋下穿過，在胸前綁出了一個X的形狀，接著一路向下綁去，腹部的肌肉被繩子緊緊的綁著，大腿根也不能倖免。

肌肉被繩子綁住，旁邊的肉稍微的凸起，這畫面怎麼看都很色情。

「喜歡嗎？」男人問。

「很喜歡。」彼得點了點頭。

男人開始脫去自己身上的衣服，西裝外套、內裡的馬甲、白色襯衫、皮帶、西裝褲，最後是丁字褲。

彼得的臉整個紅了起來，不管他們之前用普通的性愛方式做了幾次都一樣，彼得真的愛慘了男人的蜜色肌膚還有他那肌肉精壯的身材。

不過要說最愛的，應該還是男人那挺立性器下若隱若現的小花。

男人蹲坐在彼得的大腿上，用柔軟潮濕的花瓣磨蹭著彼得那還在沉睡的性器，花蜜沾染上每一個被蹭到的地方，微張的小孔蹭過龜頭時還輕微的縮了一下，彼得不斷的大口喘著氣。

他又再次的勃起了。

然而沒有男人的指令他完全不敢輕舉妄動。

男人的指尖輕輕的滑過彼得龜頭上的溝，他趴下身親吻著彼得挺立的乳頭。

「你想要嗎？」他低喘著問彼得。

「想要。」彼得肯定的回應。

「那進來吧。」

語畢，男人撥開自己的花瓣，小孔對著彼得挺立許久的性器，慢慢的坐了下來。

整根沒入花穴時，男人和彼得都嘆了好長的一口氣。

趴在彼得胸前休息幾分鐘之後，終於適應了的男人雙手撐在彼得的腰上，主動的騎了起來。

溫暖緊窒的甬道不斷的縮緊又放鬆，深埋在其中的性器被刺激的又大了那麼一點，男人享受著掌控彼得一切的滋味，他的手指捏住彼得胸前的乳頭。

你所有的歡愉都必須是由我來給，彼得看著滿臉潮紅的男人突然回想起簽下契約那天男人對他說的話，那囂張至極、飛揚跋扈的樣子真的美的讓人不敢直視。

男人的手指轉向側邊的結，他一邊擺動腰肢一邊解開，解開結之後繩子全部鬆開，雖然還在身上但彼得能夠做伸手或是坐起來等大動作了。

「好了，你可以自己來了。」男人說「用力的操我，努力的讓我懷上你的孩子吧。」

第一次聽到男人這麼要求的彼得，在男人說完話之後就坐起身體抱著男人的腰，下身更加猛力的抽插。

水聲不斷的響起，兩人連接處有了些小小的泡沫。

彼得啃吻著男人的肩頸，舌頭舔上那滾動的喉結，喉結被輕輕咬住的感覺使得男人的花穴縮的比剛才再緊一些。

男人忍不住的發出了像是母貓在叫春的呻吟，彼得低下頭叼住他的乳頭，使勁的吸舔著試圖將凹陷的乳頭舔出來。

在把兩邊的乳頭吸出之後，彼得抓住男人的胸大力的搓揉起來，下身的撞擊更加的猛烈快速，男人的神智已經被彼得整個撞碎，不知道跑到宇宙的哪個角落了。

男人迷迷糊糊的低下頭用舌頭舔著彼得的臉頰，像是在討要親吻似的不斷的發出輕哼聲。彼得抬起頭回應著男人的親吻，最後反客為主的強吻回去，舌頭舔過男人的牙齦再勾起他的舌頭不斷的糾纏著。

淫靡的肉體拍打聲還有親吻聲充斥在這狹小的調教室內。

龜頭重重的撞上深處那柔軟的地方，內裡因為舒適而流出的汁水不斷的被抽插帶了出來，男人的手指緊緊的掐住彼得肩膀留下一道道指痕，仰起頭在無聲中到達了高潮。

彼得像是要防止母貓在做愛中跑走的公貓一樣，他用力的咬著男人的頸側，最後一次又狠又深的頂入男人最稚嫩的內裡，然後射在裡面。

在射完精後彼得不斷的嗅聞著男人的髮絲，他慢慢的退出男人的深處，抱著累翻的男人打開調教室的門走回他們臥房內的浴室。

一邊幫男人清理著下身，彼得一邊吻著他，一個又一個細密的吻落在臉龐上，男人睜開眼望向彼得。

「過來，」他張開雙手「讓我抱一下我的乖狗狗。」

彼得抱住男人，男人回抱他，輕輕的吻了下他的頭頂。

「你真的是這世界上最乖的孩子。」

男人這麼讚美到。

-

昆汀一直忘不了那一天。

本來他在舞台上調教人，但是被調教的那個人實在是提不起他太多的興致，無聊的他在空檔時朝台下看了一眼。

那個卷毛的男孩站在舞台旁，眼睛裡像是有星星，一直注視著自己，說實話這個感覺真的很好，戴著面具的昆汀眼角微彎。

等一下看能不能點他上來示範，昆汀在心裡這麼的想著，快速的解決了眼前的人。

在男孩上台時昆汀的目光都聚焦在他挺翹的屁股上，昆汀發誓要是這個男孩還沒有綁定的話他等一下結束表演一定要先下手為強。

這麼好的絕對不能錯過。

在表演完後昆汀回到後台換了一身服裝，戴上帽子悄悄的回到前面，在踏出門之後不小心的和人相撞，本來想要開口罵人的昆汀抬起頭看了眼，發現是剛才的那個男孩，原本已經到嘴邊的髒話臨時改成了邀約的字眼。

「要一起去喝一杯咖啡嗎？」

問題剛一提出昆汀就想揍死自己，怎麼會問這麼愚蠢的問題呢？

而男孩在看清他是誰之後瘋狂的點頭。

最後的情節差不多就是那樣，他們順利了簽了綁定的契約，男孩和自己坦白原本是想找一個Dom，但後面變成只要是昆汀就什麼都好。

而昆汀也和他坦白自己奇特的身體，男孩一點排斥都沒有，再後來就是皆大歡喜的互相喜歡並且表白，到最後就是一起沒羞沒臊的歡樂生活。

摸著自己微凸的孕腹，昆汀接過彼得剛烤好的小餅乾放入嘴中，覆盆子酸甜的味道讓他滿意的瞇起眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 開頭說是正式進入BDSM的過程，這是因為之前他們在做愛的時候大多都是普通的做愛，除了昆汀偶爾會故意拍彼得的屁股外，並沒有真正的有BDSM的相關行為。
> 
> 因為不是很清楚真正的BDSM到底是怎麼運作的，所以內容可能會有出錯，還有其中使用的譬喻如果有冒犯，在這邊和大家說一聲抱歉。
> 
> 對了，更多的BDSM知識可以去看微信公眾號：繩師48號。（這個不是業配


End file.
